Spring Dance
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: Vector tries to ask out Rio on a dance he doesn't want to go to. Drabble for most of the story


Spring Dance

**P.S I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

It was the middle of spring for everybody and all except Vector was smiling. He saw the posters everywhere at school for a dance that was supposed to happen this week. The reason he hated these events is because he always thought they were pointless and he had better things to do then be completely humiliated by his other Barian Emperors. But now that he's with Rio, he can't escape from it now because she absolutely adored these events and wanted to take Vector with her there. Vector had no choice but to accept. He had two reasons for it, one being that he didn't want to get smacked by her remembering the last time she smacked him, which knocked him unconscious in an instant on the cold hard floor, and two that he didn't want his girlfriend to be upset. He did still care about her after all. So he head to the kitchen trying to think of ways to ask Rio out while staring at a copy of his ace card, Number 104: Masquerade. The card always gave him the best ideas somehow so he thought it would work in this situation as well. "Come on; please give me a way to get out of this mess!" Vector yelled to himself as Rio came in giggling to herself. "Morning silly. You okay or do you always yell at your cards for something?" Rio asked smiling brightly at the awkward looking Vector. "R-Rio! I can explain! Not really but...Got to run love you!" Vector stuttered and kissed her cheek then ran out the door. "But..Vector! I needed to ask you something!" Rio pouted as Durbe appeared. "It's a waste of time he's already on his way to Heartland Academy, You could always ask him later Rio," Durbe said as he cleaned his glasses and started getting ready to head out as well. "I don't know, am I asking him too much to go to the dance with me?" Rio said worriedly and started to frown. "It's Vector nobody knows what's on his mind right now. He even killed us remember?" Durbe said in a bitter tone unprepared for a huge smack in the face which knocked him out cold. "He's changed! Stop saying the mistakes he made and get over it!" Rio yelled as she stormed out the mansion. During Lunch time Vector was laying on the grass looking at his Number card still wanting to find a way to ask Rio on the dance that she always wants to go to every year. Still nothing yet suddenly his mind goes back to reality as Rio kissed him the moment she found him. He had no time to even kiss back as she pulled. "Hey can we talk?" Rio asked worried about their relationship with each other. "What about? Is this about this morning? If so I'm sorry just had a lot of things in my mind right now," Vector said looking at Rio curious at what she has to say. "It's just I thought we could go to the dance, but your clearly against the idea so..." Rio went on looking more saddened as she continued. "I'll go, I've been trying to find a way to ask but nothing really comes to mind..," Vector said as he looked away embarrassed. He heard immediate squeals of joy from her and got a hug so tight, he couldn't breathe, hear, or see anything for a few seconds. "Thank you...I don't know what to say," Rio whispered into the boy's ear. "You can say yes?" Vector said lightly and got an even tighter hug. That night was incredibly awkward for him, but it was worth seeing her smile brighter than half of Barian World itself. Pictures were all over the internet for the other Barians to laugh at. "You've got to be kidding! These are hilarious! Can't wait for Rio to see them," Gilag and Aliito were laughing as they sent multiple pictures to Rio and Mizeal sent a video he recorded of them as revenge for Vector killing all of them. "It's not Vector's fault he looks like a complete idiot, it's just how he is, an idiot," Ryouga said smirking as he saw the videos and pictures and used them as blackmail and leverage. Durbe then sent the video all over the internet as it instantly got a million views the minute it got uploaded. "Anyone thought of sending this to Yuma and Tori?" Allito asked as they all instantly spammed Yuma's phone with the photos and then sent Tori the same thing over and over again. The Emperors were having the time of their lives as they, drank a lot of wine and consumed a year's worth of candy, sabotage Vector's clothes, steal his deck, and did many other pranks to him. When Rio had enough however, she smirked and made them wear dresses as Vector snickered to himself and got the camera. Many humiliating photos were sent to everybody in school that night as the moon became pitch black then turned a bright pink.

**P.S Sorry if this felt rushed and OOC. Starting a new story where the Teen Titans battles the Seven Emperors as they invade Jump City. Review, No Hate, Peace. **


End file.
